magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 21 (Halloween Special)
Halloween special part 2------- ' ' “You can’t.. you can’t follow a cult like this” Death said trying to convince Big “My friend you told me to be at peace with the pigs I am” Big pointed out “But you can’t you can’t do this peace will break” Death expressed “People already fight Disney wants to stop this join me Death I’m sure Mickey will welcome your power into Disney” Big begged his friend “No I can’t if you join this cult we can no longer be friends” Death expressed “Very well” Big said. Will turner came charging at Death with a sword drawn Death snapped his fingers sending him miles away from the current events Big sat there with the pigs next to him out of nowhere Pinhead came running with a RPG firing at the pigs “Stupid Disney pig fuckers” he screamed firing a rocket the pigs hoped out of the way the rocket hit death in the stomach sending him flying across away until he hit a tree exploding it into chunks. Death lay on the floor in pain his robe burned from the blast Dracula came running towards Death “Jesus man everyone is on some kind of purge out there” “Big he’s turned into one of them he’s become a disney” Death explained “Fuck him we need to stop this now before too many people die” Dracula explained “Most people have escaped i can feel it” Frank’s monster said walking behind them “Good that’s good let’s just stop the others from killing eath other” Death said The 3 ran towards the crowd a car was tipped on it’s side with a flame coming from it. A lot of the afaid disney’s had gone Max Dennison was seen holding off Freddy from slipping his finger claws into his chest holding him up with all his strength Dracula ran over pulling Freddy off the Max.. Death saw Jason trying to put his machete into Agatha he swung it slicing the top layers of her skin on her stomach she held it in pain “Kill me then you non Disney freak” she said Jason went to take the final blow when Death teleported sending a spasm in jason’s hand making him drop the machete “Don’t Jason we don’t kill” Death pointed out “You’ve killed before friend you like it” Jason highlighted to death “I don’t i do it when necessary when there is no other way” “Look around Death everyone is at war everyone is fighting it is necessary” “I Don’t believe that” Death expressed “I do” Jason picked the machete swinging it into the air down to Agatha. Death stuck his fingers out drifting them to the side sending Jason flying into a tree stopping Agatha’s death. Agatha looked at Death and smiled “Your saved my friend” Death commented to agatha “Your not Disney, you must die” She took a piece of scrap metal stabbing it into death’s foot Death looked down at the female he felt no pain he bent down as she ripped the scrap stabbing it into death’s chest “I saved you and this is how you repay me” “If your not Disney you will die someday trust me” She informed “I don’t think so there is no saving some people some are just too far gone” Death clicked his fingers snapping Agatha’s neck she fell back lifeless Death exhaled rapidly over the shock ' ' Death looked to his left to see Dracula still pulling Freddy off Max. Max was backing up in fear over Freddy realising the strength and power of mr Kruger “Come on Freddy killing isn’t the way” Dracula said trying convince the man to stop “Nah this little shit derserves it he came at me so I’ll put him down” Freddy cursed “Look man I’m sorry Disney is my pride just please don’t kill me” Max begged “I’m going to cut you into bits you shit” Freddy threatened the weeping teen Dracula gripped freddy by the shirt pulling him into the air “You must learn peace” Dracula informed before he vanished Freddy out of the area and miles away so he couldn’t hurt anyone. ' ' Death notices Beetlejuice a crazed man holding his head in his hands literally his head was disconnected from his body he was laughing as he ran after The Mayor who was running in fear. Death walked over towards in the direction ignoring Beetlejuice he walked over to Frank’s monster kneeling over Fifer the pig who had been beaten by the beast “I didn’t mean to he just kept attacking me” Frank’s monster repeated to himself Death walked over he placed a hand on his shoulder “It’s ok, he deserved it” “No he didn’t, he was just lost and needed pointing in the right direction” The Monster said “Forget about it’s done help me stop this” Death suggested “No I can’t I just need to stay here and think” Frank’s monster expressed “Fine do what you want” Death spoke ' ' Dracula watched Max walk away from the scene he turned around to see Coco the partner of a fellow vampire friend “Mr Dracula Mr. Eldritch Palmer would like to discuss the matter of rising his vampire army that you promised to help make it” Coco asked “Why didn’t Palmer come today he didn’t have the balls” Dracula ask “He had others matter to attend to look are you going through with it or not” She asked “Not right now we are kind of in bit of war at the moment “ Dracula informed “Look mr dracula if you don’t agree right now..” Coco stopped She fell forward with a pole exiting her back she fell on her face a hole through her back she began to bleed out Dracula looked up to see Max again with a huge sharp pole “Come on vampire bitch come at me” Max threatens “You really don’t learn” Dracula said Max pointed the pole forward towards Dracula before a set of sharp hands across his neck slicing his throat sending blood oozing out he fell over Freddy Kruger stood behind him “Told you he needed to die” Freddy laughed ' ' Death walked into the forest he walked passed the body of the Mayor of Halloweentown who was brutally killed by the crazy Beetlejuice who now was no longer to be seen he bent down to the man to see drawing a final breath “Please” The mayor begged. Death stroked the man’s cheek putting him out of his misery. He walked further into the forest to see Jason laughing as he stabbed his machete into Fiddler the pig he squealed before letting out his final breath unable to cope with Jason’s stabbing blood came out of the pig until there was no more blood to come out Jason walked over to Ursula who he had already beaten and hurt she was sat next to a tree in pain suffering “Please I’m sorry just follow disney for peace please” she begged. Jason laughed swinging up the machete “Stop” Death ordered walking over to jason “You don’t have to kill people” “You're a good man truly you are, but I’m not” He said as he swung the machete taking off the sea creatures head she fell to the side bleeding from the neck he head rolled towards death “Why did you kill her” Death asked “Because death is the only way to stop these fools” “There fictionals like us we should come together not fall apart not kill each other” Death said “We tried talking it didn’t work now theres only one way and I’m fucking hard to kill so you know” Jason said. Death was about to speak as a familar furry beast ran towards jason stabbing him in the heart Jason bled as Big has his claws into his chest “The thing is jason I’m powerful enough to kill you and you must pay for the deaths you’ve caused” Big ripped out his claws killing jason he fell back dead Death looked at Big “My friend what have you become” “Open your eyes Death these people are right Disney is the right path to follow” Big said “No it’s not please stop before I do something I don’t want to” Big smiled before running towards death ripping his claws into death’s cloak Death stepped back Big tried again this time Death had teleported a short distance away Big immedly scouted him out running towards the grim figure Death teleported agin “Big we can do this forever stop before I kill you” Death begged “No” he said coming towards Death again he stood still allowing Big to rip through his cloak and pushing him to the ground Big knelt over the skeletor man ripping his claws into his arm bones he ripped his arm from it’s socket. Death looked at big in vary little pain His arm sparked and ripped from Big’s hands fusing to death’s body again “Big you can’t kill me” Death informed “I can if I try” Big ripped his claws into Deaht neck bone Death struggled with the wolf ' ' Meanwhile Dracula and Freddy ran towards the cart they noticed in the distance Davy Jones, Grim Gloom and Practical the pig fleeing to the cart pulled by Sven with Will inside steering it The two noticed the body of PInhead who had been overcome by the disney’s they looked to see the cart rolling down the hill away from them with the fleeing disney’s coawrding inside Freddy grabbed a sniper left on the ground he aimed it towards the distant cart he had Sven in the sight he pulled the trigger making the gun kick back as a bullet ripped Sven’s brain in two he fell over halting the cart the others began to flee into the forest Freddy took aim on Davy Jones “Stop” Frank’s monster said behind them Freddy looked before sighing he looked back in the scope to see the other disney had hidden away in the near by forest “Great I lost them” Freddy cursed ' ' Big was still knelt over Death he ripped his claws into his skeleton neck taking it from his body “Not even removing my head works” Death said “Fiar enough you win but I know you scythe can kill you with powerful magic invloved you can be stopped it’s just hard” “We were good friends big you’ve changed you wpn’t go back I can tell your like this forvever “ Death said “So” Big questioned Death leant in “I’m sorry but My friend already died” Death slwoly and eglanglty placed his boney fingers onto Big’s cheek he stroked them down grazing his furry face slighty Big looked into Death and struggled to breath he fell backwards death cathing him in his arms Death cried out as his friend slowly gave into his demise he shut his eye lids and placed him down onto the ground. He couldn’t bare to see his friend dead but it had happened he had been the one who ended his brothers life. “I’m sorry big, I’m sorry”